icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2017-18 ProvJHL Season
This is the 2017-18 Provincial Junior Hockey League season. This is the league's second season. In the works since 2014, it was announced in the spring of 2016 that the eight Junior C leagues of the Ontario Hockey Association would merge for the 2016-17 season to create the Provincial Junior Hockey League. The union was in an effort to streamline rules across the classification and to promote growth and development. The leagues that make up the PJHL are the former Central, Empire B, Georgian Mid-Ontario, Great Lakes, Midwestern, Niagara & District, Southern, and Western leagues that are now the eight divisions split into four conferences. Membership Changes *The Erin Shamrocks, who announced on June 1, 2016 that they were granted a year's leave of absence for the 2016-17 season do not return. *The Fergus Devils do not return taking a leave of absence for 2015-16 and 2016-17. The town was granted an expansion team in the Greater Metro Junior A Hockey League for the 2017-18 season *On February 2, 2018 the OHA announced that the Little Britain Merchants would not finish the season effective January 28th. All games from that date on are considered 5-0 forfeits under OHF regulations Teams |} Standings South Conference Bloomfield Doherty East Conference Orr Division Note: Little Britain folded late in January and forfeited its' last two games 5-0 (against Lakefield and Georgina) Tod Division Note: Games Jan 22 (Gananoque/Port Hope), Feb 3 (Picton/Campbellford), Feb 11 (Port Hope/Gananoque) were cancelled and the league schedule only listed 39 games on the scheduled for Port Hope and Amherstview. West Conference Stobbs Yeck Note: a February 3 game between Lambeth and Exeter was cancelled and apparently not made up as it had no bearing on the standings. North Conference Carruthers Pollock 2018 Schmalz Cup Playoffs All Series are best-of-seven. South Conference Bloomfield Division All 8 teams qualify Quarterfinals *Glanbrook Rangers defeated Simcoe Storm 4 games to none *Grimsby Peach Kings defeated Dunnville Mudcats 4 games to none *Port Dover Sailors defeated Niagara Riverhawks 4 games to 3 *Dundas Blues defeated Hagersville Hawks 4 games to 2 Semifinals *Glanbrook Rangers defeated Dundas Blues 4 games to none *Grimsby Peach Kings defeated Port Dover Sailors 4 games to none Final *Glanbrook Rangers defeated Grimsby Peach Kings 4 games to 3 Doherty Division The top 8 teams qualify Quarterfinals *Ayr Centennials defeated Burford Bulldogs 4 games to none *Tavistock Braves defeated New Hamburg Firebirds 4 games to 1 *Woodstock Navy-Vets defeated Norwich Merchants 4 games to 1 *Paris Mounties defeated Wellesley Applejacks 4 games to none Semifinals *Tavistock Braves defeated Woodstock Navy-Vets 4 games to none *Ayr Centennials defeated Paris Mounties 4 games to 3 Final *Tavistock Braves defeated Ayr Centennials 4 games to 3 South Conference Final *Glanbrook Rangers defeated Tavistock Braves 4 games to none East Conference Orr Division format was changed from 7 teams to all 6 qualify when Little Britain suspended operations for the season (byes offered on declining basis) taken by 1 seed Lakeland Chiefs and 3 seed Uxbridge Bruins Quarterfinals *Port Perry Mojacks defeated Georgina Ice 4 games to none *North Kawartha Knights defeated Clarington Eagles 4 games to 2 Semifinals *Lakefield Chiefs defeated North Kawartha Knights 4 games to none *Port Perry Mojacks defeated Uxbridge Bruins 4 games to 1 Final *Lakefield Chiefs defeated Port Perry Mojacks 4 games to 1 Tod Division Top four teams qualify Semifinals *Amherstview Jets defeated Napanee Raiders 4 games to 3 *Port Hope Panthers defeated Picton Pirates 4 games to none Final *Port Hope Panthers defeated Amherstview Jets 4 games to 1 East Conference Final *Lakefield Chiefs defeated Port Hope Panthers 4 games to 3 West Conference Stobbs Division All 8 teams qualify Quarterfinals *Lakeshore Canadiens defeated Blenheim Blades 4 games to none *Dresden Kings defeated Wheatley Sharks 4 games to none *Essex 73's defeated Petrolia Flyers 4 games to none *Mooretown Flags defeated Amherstburg Admirals 4 games to 3 Semifinals *Lakeshore Canadiens defeated Mooretown Flags 4 games to none *Essex 73's defeated Dresden Kings 4 games to 2 Final *Lakeshore Canadiens defeated Essex 73's 4 games to 1 Yeck Division All 8 teams qualify Quarterfinals *Lambeth Lancers defeated Aylmer Spitfires 4 games to none *Exeter Hawks defeated Port Stanley Sailors 4 games to 2 *Dorchester Dolphins defeated Mount Brydges Bulldogs 4 games to 1 *North Middlesex Stars defeated Thamesford Trojans 4 games to 2 Semifinal *Lambeth Lancers defeated North Middlesex Stars 4 games to 1 *Dorchester Dolphins defeated Exeter Hawks 4 games to none Final *Lambeth Lancers defeated Dorchester Dolphins 4 games to 1 West Conference Final *Lambeth Lancers defeated Lakeshore Canadiens 4 games to 3 North Conference Carruthers Division All 8 teams qualify Quarterfinals *Stayner Siskins defeated Orillia Terriers 4 games to none *Alliston Hornets defeated Schomberg Cougars 4 games to none *Caledon Golden Hawks defeated Huntsville Otters 4 games to 3 *Penetang Kings defeated Midland Flyers 4 games to 2 Semifinal *Stayner Siskins defeated Penetang Kings 4 games to 2 *Alliston Hornets defeated Caledon Golden Hawks 4 games to 2 Final *Stayner Siskins defeated Alliston Hornets 4 games to 1 Pollock Division All 7 qualify (bye offered on decliinng basis) taken by division winner Mount Forest Quarterfinals *Walkerton Hawks defeated Hanover Barons 4 games to 1 *Kincardine Bulldogs defeated Goderich Flyers 4 games to none *Wingham Ironmen defeated Mitchell Hawks 4 games to none Semifinals *Mount Forest Patriots defeated Wingham Ironmen 4 games to none *Walkerton Hawks defeated Kincardine Bulldogs 4 games to 2 Final *Mount Forest Patriots defeated Walkerton Hawks 4 games to 2 North Conference Final *Stayner Siskins defeated Mount Forest Patriots 4 games to 1 Schmalz Cup Schmalz Cup Semifinals *Lakefield Chiefs defeated Stayner Siskins 4 games to 3 *Glanbrook Rangers defeated Lambeth Lancers 4 games to 2 Schmalz Cup Final *Lakefield Chiefs defeated Glanbrook Rangers 4 games to 1 Category:2018 in hockey Category:Ontario Hockey Association